There are currently available various mounting systems for cove-mounted fluorescent luminaire assemblies. Such mounting systems are, however, limited to directing in only one direction the peak light output emanating from a luminaire assembly. For example, many fluorescent mounting systems hang down from a room ceiling in a drop-mounted fashion to downwardly direct most of the light emanating from a luminaire assembly. Such an arrangement creates harsh lighting conditions for some applications. Other mounting systems, such as wall-mounted fixtures, have only one mounting position. These systems are also limited in that they provide maximum light output in only one direction for either direct or indirect lighting. Depending on the application, such lighting from currently available wall-mounted systems may be either inadequate or excessive. To obtain various lighting conditions for different applications would require a different mounting system for each desired lighting condition. Such a requirement would be impractical from a design standpoint, in addition to being costly.
The lack of flexibility in prior luminaire assembly mounting systems extends to luminaire assemblies mounted in an end-to-end fashion. Current lighting systems do provide some type of joining mechanism for connecting adjacent luminaire assemblies; however, their mounting systems offer limited flexibility in adjustment of the direction of maximum light output.